


Help Me (Get Laid)

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, major spoilers for Satan's arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: The first problem: You’re naked now. It’s almost funny that your first thought is that Lucifer is gonna be pissed when he finds out you need a new uniform. That alone is enough to get you punished. It's going to be much worse when he finds out the human exchange student accidentally turned into a succubus.(AKA there is no real plot you get to choose who you want to fuck your way out of the situation.)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 780





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to PaganPastel for letting me borrow their idea of the MC accidentally turning into a succubus and has to have sex to turn back to normal.

You should have known better after the whole scenario in which Satan and Lucifer had switched bodies. It should have been a good lesson that you should be careful about which books you touch. Honestly, it would have been best if you had chosen to wait for Satan outside of his room instead of inside the room that was more like a library than a place to sleep.

Curiosity had gotten the better part of you, and the boredom of Satan taking too long, so you may have slipped inside the room to find something to amuse yourself with.

One book in particular caught your attention. It was a deep black color and the texture was rough with scales. There was no title on the outside so you curiously flipped open to the first page.

“The Divine Dictionary of Demonic Creatures in Devildom,” you read the title out loud, not bothering to read the tiny printed summary beneath it. It was too long and the words were too close together for you to even bother trying to read it. It was clearly handwritten with elaborate cursive stroke marks. At least the title was big enough to read. Damn you hoped that there were pictures in the book.

Your fingers ran along the pages before sliding a finger between the pages and flipping open the book to the page you landed on.

Succubus was spelled in cursive at the top of the page. Underneath that was an illustration of a naked woman with horns curving from her head and a tail. The man beneath her had a look of pleasure on his face. 

You do your best to ignore the image, mouthing the words that are beneath it. The pages look incredibly old and the writing seems worn out. The paper is horribly dry to the touch as you wipe off a layer of dust.

That’s when it happens. A blinding flash of light fills the room, and just as quickly it fades. The sound of your D.D.D. hitting the floor following after.

It doesn’t even take a second for you to realize what’s wrong. The first problem: you’re naked now. It’s almost funny that your first thought is that Lucifer is gonna be pissed when he finds out you need a new uniform. That alone is enough to get you punished.

The second problem is easy to notice from the added weight on your head. You reach up to feel curved horns growing. Behind you a tail whips at a stack of papers on the ground, knocking them over. This was even worse than the first issue. Lucifer really might kill you once he found out you were no longer human. At least you assumed you were temporarily transformed into a succubus for who knows how long? Regardless it probably wasn’t great that one of the human exchange students now had horns and a tail like some of the demon brothers themselves.

Two more seconds pass by before the panic begins to set in.

A quick look around the room leaves you with only one solution for the nudity problem. Carefully you take the books on Satan’s bed and place them on the floor before pulling off the sheets beneath the comforter. Curses are running through your head as you wrap the cloth around your body and then rush back over to the book that fucked everything up. You nearly trip on the sheets pooling around your feet and have to hold it up to keep the cloth from touching the ground and disturbing all the papers scattered on the floor.

Holy shit Satan was going to kill you when he showed up.

Making a split-second decision you grab your phone that had fallen on the floor and make a grab for the book and escape out the room. Frantically you look both ways down the hall, grateful that no one’s there to see what an absolute mess you are. Asmo would have the time of his life if he caught you like this.

Somehow you manage to make it to your room without being seen, which is a miracle in itself. You slam your door shut behind you, sliding down onto the floor as you panted heavily.

“What the fuck,” you chanted silently as you quickly flipped through the book to find the Succubus page. Once you found it your eyes scanned the page quickly, searching for any keywords that would mean turning back into a human.

“What the actual fuck?” you asked incredulously when you found the answer to change back. It took two more times of reading the solution for you to fully comprehend what you would have to do.

“What kind of pervert- Why do I have to have sex with someone to turn back?” you asked yourself.

Silence was the only thing that followed your question.


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first commenter picked Mammon so he gets his route first. Satan is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Mammon is a sub and a bottom but he needs reassurance so let him have his moment please. I'll probably go back and edit it when I'm not tired to add in more emotions.

“Hey [Y/N] I’ve got a great plan- WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Leave it up to Mammon to burst into your room before you can even begin to consider your options.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO [Y/N]?!” He’s staring at you in bewilderment. I mean it looks like you but the last time he checked, Mammon’s human didn’t have horns. 

“I am [Y/N]!” You reassured him before he can run off and get Lucifer. With how loud he was shouting at least one of his brothers must have heard him. “Had an accident with one of Satan’s books and now I’m stuck like this,” you explained.

Mammon still looked at you skeptically. 

“Prove it.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Remember that one time we stayed up all night watching TSL and you cried because-”

“Alright alright I believe you!” He cut you off before you could finish. “Uh is there a reason you’re only wearing sheets?” 

“Well for some dumb reason the book decided it was going to make me naked too so I had to put on Satan’s sheets so no one would see me running to my room without anything covering my body,” you said, clutching the sheets tighter to your body.

There’s too much to process and Mammon isn’t sure what pisses him off more. The fact that you were naked in Satan’s room or the fact that his bed sheets were wrapped around your body. Knowing that you’re wrapped in the sheets that Satan’s scent is seeped into and beginning to cling to your body makes him want to tear it away from you. He doesn’t even care if you get pissed at him, as long as you’re not smothered in his brother’s scent.

“Take that off,” he practically growls.

“What- But I don’t have anything else I can put on,” you clutched the sheets, almost afraid he’ll rip them out of your hands.

“I don’t care! I can’t stand you smelling like him. It makes me want to throw up,” he said, clenching his fists.

“Fine! Whatever, you absolute drama queen! Just look away until I say so,” you said and he obediently turned around.

“As if I would want to see-! The great Mammon has no interest in seeing a human’s naked body!” he stumbled over his words, face burning up. The soft sound of the sheets hitting the floor had his heart pounding in his chest. Oh fuck, you were completely naked behind him right now. Holy shit you were naked and he was right _ there _ .

“Good thing I’m not a human right now, I guess,” you said as you wrapped a spare towel around your body instead. It was a much better alternative than accidentally tripping on sheets or holding them up so they didn’t touch the ground.

“I don’t give a fuck if ya look like a succubus, you’re still a human!”

“Yeah, yeah well I guess I won’t be getting your help then if you can’t even stand to see me naked,” you said, trying not to let his words bother you. Part of you was pretty damn sure he didn’t mean a single insult he hurled at you, but it still hurt when he repeatedly talked about how repulsive humans were and how he would never like a human like you. It was a real blow when he constantly berated you in front of his brothers.

“What do ya mean by that?” Mammon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Of course I’m helping ya out. You don’t need anyone else when you have the great Mammon to help you!”

There’s that minor reassurance that he must like you. His possessive nature at least hinted towards his interest. Regardless you want to make him suffer a little bit.

“I couldn’t possibly make you do that! I know how disgusted you are by humans. I’m sure Asmo would be more than happy to fuck me so I’ll turn back into a human.”

It’s really petty, you know it is. However the array of emotions that are expressed on his face kind of makes it funny. The first emotions you recognize are hurt followed by regret. It quickly transforms into confusion until finally he’s left with a mixture of anger and disgust on his face.

“Wait a second? Are ya telling me that to turn back into a human, ya gotta get laid?!” he shouted.

“That’s what the book said. Anyways, don’t worry about it. I’m sure Asmo would actually enjoy helping me out with this,” you continue playing around. However, you don’t expect his reaction to be so extreme.

“No no NO NO NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! THERE IS NO WAY IN DEVILDOM THAT ASMO IS GETTING HIS FILTHY PAWS ON YA!” he snapped, grabbing your hands in his. 

“Oh, and who am I supposed to fuck?” you asked, pulling your hands from his grip.

“No one!” He answered as if it was clear.

“I don’t think Lucifer is going to like that answer when I explain why I haven’t turned back into a human. If he doesn’t kill me first since I fucked up the whole exchange program by no longer being a human,” you explained. “And I’d rather have sex with someone that actually wants me. At least I know Asmo is down to fuck.”

Mammon looks frantic as he realizes that he’s running out of options to convince you to not fuck his brother.

“I’ll do it!”

You cringe at his word choice. 

“Way to make it sound like a chore. I’m not going to sleep with someone who doesn’t even want me like that,” you retorted.

It’s clear from the look on his face that he’s inwardly struggling with his thoughts. There’s clear panic on his face. This time there’s a sliver of guilt in your gut knowing that you were purposely making him suffer like this. You quickly remind yourself that he shouldn’t constantly be putting you down in front of his brothers though. A frown tugged at the corner of your lips when he still doesn’t respond.

“Iwantyou,” he’s so quiet you’re not even sure if he truly spoke or not.

“What?”

“I said I want you damn it! I don’t want anyone else touching ya except for me!” his face is burning from embarrassment as he shouts his own confession.

“So don’t ask anyone else, because you’re my human, got tha-”

You don’t let him finish, muffling his words by covering his lips with your own. That’s more than enough to shut him up. When you pull away he seems frozen in shock, eyes wide as he stares at you. 

“Mammon, I really like you a lot. I’d gladly let you… I mean out of everyone in Devildom, I only want you to help me with this,” you confessed.

“Wha?” he blinked. “I mean- Of course you like me!” he smiled brightly.

It’s hard not to laugh at how adorable he looked, but you manage to stifle it by pressing your lips back against his. The towel concealing your body dropped to the floor when you loosen your grip on it. The surprised noise that came from Mammon was muffled, but you could feel his body tensing up against yours. He had to pause the kiss, instead pressing his face into your neck to keep from looking because he still wasn’t sure if it was alright to look at you. There was a moment of uncertainty, where he wasn’t sure if it was okay to continue on or not. After all, he was a demon and your soul shined so brightly with its beauty. Was it really alright to be touching someone who seemed like an angel compared to him? 

The other part of his brain screamed to touch you. You were his! You said so yourself that you liked him that you wanted him to do this to you. For crying out loud you were naked in front of him, and it wasn’t even on accident! Oh fuck he wanted to grab you all over and shove his cock inside you. He imagined lifting you up, surprising you, as he fucked you up against the wall. His mind was racing and his pants were already becoming too tight with all the things he imagined doing to you.

His hands were uncharacteristically shaky as they hovered over your waist. All he needed was a small nudge of assurance from you, pressing your bare body against his, to give him encouragement. It was the last step to break the insecurity holding him back.

Fingers dug into the flesh of your ass, groping and pressing you harder against him as he bucked his hips forward.

The fucking sound you make makes his stomach flip and all the remaining blood flows straight to his dick. With each thrust against you he grows more desperate. He appreciates your attempt at helping, grinding back against him, but it’s not enough. Too many layers are keeping him from a more pleasurable experience. Not enough friction to satisfy him. 

“Help me get out of these,” he said as he gestured to his clothes, hoping it sounds more demanding than desperate.

As he slips off his jacket and pulls off his shirt, you fumble with his belt buckle. He feels like a flustered mess as he watches you whip off his belt and immediately go for his jean’s button and zipper. His mouth goes dry when he notices the wet stain on his pants where he was grinding against you. The realization that it’s from you’re dripping pussy really does a number on him.

As soon as the jeans are undone, Mammon shoves them all the way down along with his boxers. His desire to have you immediately is a great distraction from any insecurity he might have. He’s too lost in his own need to even think about how this is the first time you’ve seen his dick. He couldn’t bother to think about anything other than the way it felt positioning himself between your legs and rubbing his cock along your folds. Instinctively your thighs squeeze together, making Mammon moan at the delicious friction. It made it that much easier to thrust his cock in and out between your thighs with how slick your inner thighs were from your arousal leaking out.

You muffled your own cries by pulling his face to yours and kissing him again and again. The space between your legs only seemed to grow wetter at the feeling of his cock rubbing right against your lips.

“Please,” you said between kisses. You couldn’t take it any longer, growing over sensitive from all his unintentional teasing. “Please fuck me.”

Mammon nearly chokes on his own saliva, in no way prepared to hear you say something so obscenely dirty and directed at him. He nearly comes then and there both from the fact that you’re actually begging for him, and how he’s been drawing closer to the edge as he fucks your thighs.

He lifts you with ease to carry you over to the bed, not removing his lips from yours for a single second. This didn’t turn out so well when he pressed you down and fell onto you on the bed, nearly all of his weight pressing into you. Adjusting his position, he settled between your legs and dipped a finger inside your soaking pussy. However that wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy your desires. You made this clear as you grabbed at his dick, stroking it as you pressed your hips up and towards it. Your mewls and cries are embarrassingly needy and greatly boosts Mammon’s ego.

“Calm down already,” he pulled away, removing his finger, and he can’t help but grin smugly when you whine and whimper. “You’re so fucking impatient,”

“Ya really want me huh?” he asked, blushing as he stopped your hand from stroking him. He grabs his cock and rubs the head of it between your folds. His hips arch forward, pushing only the tip inside. You move to push your hips against him and he allows it, happily enjoying the feeling of his cock pushing inside you.

You yelp and practically scream when he gives a quick thrust, balls slapping against your flesh when he fills you completely.

“Shit-” he hissed between clenched teeth. “Shit. Fuck you’re so fucking tight,” he slipped his hands beneath you and held you tightly to him. You breath heavily, adjusting to his size and the painful ache that comes with it. When it begins to fade away you pepper his shoulder and neck with sweet kisses.

He only moves an inch, pulling out the tiniest bit before pushing back in. He has to bury his face against your neck to keep from screaming out from how amazing you feel. There’s too many emotions overwhelming him. You’re his!  _ You’re his and he’s inside you!  _ You’re all his, the evidence is your naked body and pussy clenched perfectly around his cock. 

You’re begging him to move and he can’t refuse you. He could never possibly refuse his human. Everyone knew it. So who was he to deny you?

Restraint had never been a skill he was good at. This was obvious in the way he bucked into you frantically. Any semblance of control left as soon as you said his name again.

“Mammon,” you cried out, nails digging into his back as he pounds into you.

It’s fast and hard and it’s not what he wanted or imagined at all. He wanted his first time with you to be special. That idea went out the window immediately as soon as he pushed his cock inside you. It’d be a big fucking lie to say he hadn’t fantasized about this very moment with you. However, none of them involved him fucking you like an animal with no control and no other thoughts except to cum inside you. At least for the first time anyway.

“Fuck [Y/N],” he said, squeezing you tighter in his arms. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and knew he was already past the turning point. “Cum! Cum for me. Please just fucking cum,” he demanded. A shout was ripped from his lips at the sudden sensation of you pulsing around him, showing him that you actually could obey his orders. It was almost painful how tightly you squeezed him, shoving him over the edge and forcing him to cum deep inside.

Mammon nearly collapsed on top of you. Thankfully he had enough strength to roll onto the spot beside you on the bed.

He grinned happily as he watched you catch your breath. The horns on your head had disappeared, proving that the book wasn’t lying after all.

“Y’know, I accept thank yous in grimm,” he said.

Still catching your breath you glare and smack his chest.

“Jeez! I was just joking!” he said before going silent. The serious expression on his face worried you.

“We can do that again, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll gladly accept requests for who gets written first if you leave the brother's name in the comments.


End file.
